Luna (AFCoD)
Luna (ルナ Runa) is a bachelorette in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Luna is an easy-going and gentle young girl who runs the Red Moon Bakery with her family, in addition to her ballerina training. She also acts soft-spoken and is good friends the Nordic marriage candidates. As the player increases their affection with Luna, she will begin to confide in them her concerns regarding her cleanliness. Luna is the only daughter of Jonas and Lita. The family moved from Rainbow Village to Heartful City because Luna had a fight with her husband and they have not reconciled. Eventually, Morten and Luna soon divorced and went their seperate ways. Luna's new love interest, Ed, will be your rival for her affection. After Ed and Luna get married, they will live together in Ed's house. Luna will not appear in the city until the player have shipped 30 Apples into their shipping box. The next day, Lea will send the player a letter informing him/her that a Ballet Studio has already opened to the left of Pretty Box. To get married, the player must give presents to a marriage candidate and raise their friendship points to a certain level. Additionally, the player must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 10 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are fulfilled, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Luna's case; a pearl necklace), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. After marriage, the player have two children. The player will receive a gift from Luna when she reaches 1 Flower. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Luna cooked an Apple Ice Cream that she wanted to share with the player. Accepting Luna's present will result in her being happy, and the protagonist will earn +1000 XP. If her gift is rejected, Luna will be upset, and the player will lose -1000 XP with her. ---- ---- ---- Luna's first request is to cook a Raspberry Pie. The player can combine Flour and Raspberry, or simply buy at Candy Pop Apartment. If the protagonist is a boy, completing this request is necessary to marry Luna. If the protagonist is a girl, completing this request will simply increase her XP with Luna, assuming that there's no same-sex marriage in this game. ---- ---- Upon talking to Luna, she will ask the player to play a game with her, and they can either agree or disagree. The player can do whatever they want with that mini-game upon triggering it, but the better response for marrying is to play and actually win. Failure will result in Marie being upset, and they lose 6000 XP. ---- After Luna reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Luna during the day, and show her that going-steady Ring! After she accepts it, the scene will take place at the Beach, where Marie will begin telling her love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the male player and Luna officially become sweethearts. She will ask him to walk her home, and this event will end. Not showing up to meet Luna or giving her a negative response will result in losing XP. It takes a little while to regain lost XP. ---- Luna will visit the player's house again when she reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the player leaves his home in the morning. She was asking if the player would like to have dinner with her later. If Luna's request is accepted, she wants the protagonist to go to Thistle Beach at 16:00. *"Stay with me instead!" (+8000 XP) *"Yes, he really miss you." (-8000 XP) A Letter from Luna *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *20:00 to 21:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Ed (Girl Player)/Luna (Boy Player) have 1 Flowers OR you are married ---- Luna's Depression *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *6:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Ed (Girl Player)/Luna (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers OR you are married *Leno has 10,000 XP (1 flower) or less ---- Romantic flower date *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *12:00 to 17:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather (Spring season only) *Ed (Girl Player)/Luna (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers only OR you are married ---- Eating then propose *Candy Pop Apartment *10:00 to 12:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny weather *Ed (Girl Player)/Luna (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers only OR you are married Following a successful proposal, Ed and Luna will approach the player in front of his/her house to plan their marriage. One month afterwards, Ed and Luna will have their wedding ceremony. Upon getting a call from Ed or Luna in one morning (depending gender), the player will be taken to the church. It is very similar to the player's own wedding. Their respective families, as well as randomly chosen friends, will attend. All the player does is sit and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the wedding, the protagonist is immediately taken back to his/her house at 12:00. ---- Two months after Ed and Luna get married, Luna will have a red cross above her head when the player approaches her. Here, the player will learn that she has been thinking about having a baby with Ed. If her request is accepted, Ed and Luna will have a daughter named Edna. Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelorettes